


Broken

by HiddenPanda13



Category: House of Night - P. C. Cast & Kristin Cast
Genre: F/M, Gen, I don't know what else to tag, On Hiatus, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenPanda13/pseuds/HiddenPanda13
Summary: Cameron Hollander had a normal human life along with his girlfriend. Until one day tragedy struck. Newly Marked Cam is ripped from his old life and tossed into a world where light and darkness battle without mercy. Broken beyond repair which side will Cam choose?(Originally written back in 2012 and first published on Fanfiction.net, this story has since been on hiatus.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all. I had written this fanfiction back in December of 2012 and it was last updated in 2016. I had started a different fanfiction on this site and I find my AO3 account so much easier to use. I put my other fanfiction up on ff.net so i figured i should do the same with my previous. I hope that maybe one day I will be able to finish this fanfiction but until i can convince myself to reread the books, or get some help finishing it, it won't be for a while.

Chapter 1

The day had been completely normal. Cameron went to school like usual, ate lunch like usual and was now walking down the street holding his beloved girlfriend's, Lyra, hand. Happily and completely normal. That was until the Tracker showed up.

Cam turned his head away for just a second and there he was. The Tracker appeared out of nowhere. A boy around the same age as Cam himself was, 17. The cresent moon and spiraling tattoos that framed his eye and cheekbone weren't the usual sappire blue. It was red.

Cam heard Lyra let out a small gasp and she squeezsed his hand. Her fingers trembling. Cam never knew what to think of vampyres, but he knew Lyra was terrified of them. He stood infront of her protectively, her hand clutching his.

The Tracker lifted a pale hand and pointed at Cameron's forehead. "Cameron Hollander! Night has chosen thee! Thy death will be thy birth! Night calls to thee; harken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!"

After the words left the Tracker's mouth, Cam felt a searing pain split across his forehead, and he collapsed to the ground. The last thing he heard before he lost consciousness was Lyra screaming.

Even though Cam was unconscious it felt like his head was splitting in two. The world he saw in his mind was a mix of pure light and pure darkness. The first voice he heard was angelic. Pleasant and calming.

_My Son, you must fight his hold. The path you follow is of the upmost importance. You will help decide the fate of the entire world-_

The woman's voice was cut off abruptly and the darkness spread around Cam more.

_You will choose soon_

This voice was dark and ominous. Cam was filled with dread and anger. An anger he never thought he would ever experience before.

_You will want revenge and I will be the one to give it to you_

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Cam snapped.

The voice mearly laughted.

_You will see soon child..._

Both voices faded as the blackness completely took over and all the light faded.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cam jolted awake, his head aching terribly. It took him a few seconds to recollect what had happened.

"Lyra!" He sat up and twisted around looking for her. She lay a few feet away, face down. He hurried to her and gently turned her over. What he saw made him sob. Her throat was torn open, blood no longer flowing from the opening. Her brown eyes stared at nothing.

He held her in his arms, hugging her close and rocking back and forth. "No no no… I love you… I'm so sorry…"

_Do you not see what they did?_ The ominous voice returned, whispering through his mind.  _They took her away from you. The Red Ones did this to you._

Cam remembered the vampire's red tattoos. It filled him with the anger he had felt moments before. A cold chill slowly traveled up his spine.

_They must pay._

With those words Cam's anger and sorrow grew. The cold wrapped around his body like tendrils of ice. He clutched Lyra's lifeless body to his chest. The voice's words echoed in his skull.

"They must pay." He coldly agreed. Some part, deep in his mind, told him this was seriously wrong. To not fall for this, but at that moment, all he wanted was to avenge Lyra. He loved her dearly and hate clouded his thoughts. His pride, along with everything else he believed in, disappeared.

_I can give you power. Should you choose to accept it, you will do all I tell you. Follow me and you will obtain your revenge._

Without hesitation or remorse, Cam spoke. "I accept." Pain laced up his limbs and torso. Tentacles of darkness sliced open his skin, causing blood to pool from the openings. Most of the tendrils soaked up the blood from the cuts, while a few others dug into the wounds, crawling beneath the skin, burrowing themselves inside till they melded with his body. Lyra's body lay on the ground, Cam above her, filled with intense pain. What tendrils where left, retreated from him when they had their fill. Cam lay on the ground, groaning in pain. His vision danced with spots of grey. He reached a shaking hand and held Lyra's hand for comfort. It was cold, when they use to be so warm. Now that warmth was gone. More tears slide from his green eyes.

_The deal is done._

Cam blacked out once more.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

His sleep was dreamless, all Cam could see around his was pitch blackness, cold and never ending. He felt nothing. It was as if every feeling, every thought didn't matter. He didn't care anymore.

Slowly, his mind began to wake up. It was almost like breaking the surface of water when you've been under a while. He didn't open his eyes, but he was slightly aware of things going on around him. Someone scuffled around the room making small noises here and there. He, himself, lay on a bed, a sheet pulled up to his chest. Nothing was restraining him to the bed, so he figured he wasn't being held against his will. Attempting to move his limbs, he let out a low groan of pain. His body ached with each movement.

"Stay still. Don't move around so much." A girls voice said. Cam opened his eyes steadily, his vision blurry due to the lighting. A girl with dark hair and eyes stared down at him. Her sapphire blue tattoos framed her face in spiraling circles.

"Wh- where am i?" Cam asked, his voice raspy.

"You're at the Tulsa House of Night." She said carefully. "My name is Zoey Redbird, the High Priestess here."

It took a few seconds for Zoey's words to sink in. Cam felt like he was running in slow motion.

"Why am I here?" He asked, "I'm not a vampyre."

Zoey bit her lip nervously. "You're right, Cameron, you're not a vampyre… You're a Fledgling. You've been Marked by the Goddess."

Cam felt his blood run cold, his breath caught in his throat. Instinctively, his hand went to his forehead. All he felt was smooth skin. Zoey tentatively held a hand mirror out to him. He caught a glimps of sapphire blue in his reflection. Despite the aching in his body he hurried to sit up and grabbed the mirror. Looking at his reflection, moving his blond hair from his forehead aside, and there it was. Standing against his fair skin was the sapphire tattoo he dreaded seeing. He stared at the hollow crescent moon in the middle of his forehead and the bold design of the tattoo that resembled that of a tribal tattoo framing the side of his forehead and cheek. It hadn't been a dream after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to whomever decides to read this. I hope you enjoy what little i was able to write. I look forward to any feedback i am able to receive from you. If you would like, please leave a comment, prediction or any at all input on where i could go with the story. Blessed be.


End file.
